


Met by chance

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Arashi no Yoru ni | One Stormy Night
Genre: College AU, I got this prompt from a genorator, M/M, cuteness, first meetings yay, parks, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabu is taking a walk.<br/>He runs into someone new-ish.<br/>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Met by chance

Once in a while, you meet that person…

Gabu rubs his nose. He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid so as not to be looking where he’s going. He doesn’t bother to look up at who he bumped noses with as he mumbles out a quick “Sorry”.  
A happy, cheerful voice replies “No problem! I’m Mei.”  
Gabu looks up at the younger man. He looks about 25, about five years younger than himself. He has white hair and two cowlicks that vaguely resemble goat horns. His eyes are a very pretty shade of blue, somewhere between light and dark. His skin is pale, just a bit tan and covered with freckles. He’s pretty short, having to look up when talking to him. Gabu wondered if the other man would have to stand on his tiptoes if he ever-  
Whoa. This escalated way too quickly.  
“I’m...Gabu”  
“Nice to meet you! What brings you here?”  
“Just...exploring.”  
“Same….”  
The white haired man’s face lights up.  
“Hey! Maybe we can explore together!  
Gabu blushes because wow, that was sudden.  
“U-um…”  
“We don’t have to, I mean,it’s your choice. Just a suggestion.”  
He shrugs.  
“Sure.”  
The younger man grins and jumps up and down a bit.  
“Yay!”  
He grabs the brown haired man’s hand and pulls him to the left.  
Gabu really hopes his blush isn’t very noticeable. 

*TIME SKIP BECAUSE I’M LAZY AS HELL*

By the time they get back to the actual park,Gabu is out of breath but Mei is still his energetic,excited self.  
“What kind of energy drinks are you addicted to?”  
Mei smiles.  
“None actually.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah. We should hang out more often.”  
“Really?”  
“Sure! Here…”  
Mei hands Gabu his phone. It’s actually really adorable. It’s an IPhone 4 with way too many charms connected to the headphone jack. The one that’s really connected to it is a small goat charm. The rest of them are connected to that one. The case has a print of goats in tote bags and text reading ‘Totes Ma Goats’.  
“You really like goats, huh?”  
Mei blushes.  
“Y-yeah I guess I do. They’ve always been my favorite animal. My mom used to say that I was one in a past life. You probably think I’m a freak, I kinda am obsessed I have to say.”  
“No I actually find it really cute.”  
He blushes harder.  
“Thanks. Put your number into my phone and I’ll call you. Then we can hang out again sometime.”  
Gabu puts in his number.  
“I know how you feel by the way.”  
He takes out his phone. It’s a simple IPhone 5 with a simple wolf case.  
“I really like wolves. They’ve always been my favorite.”  
Mei laughs a bit.  
“You kinda look like one you know.”  
Gabu knows he’s right. His front teeth look like wolf teeth and his hair and eyes and everything definitely resemble a wolf.  
“Thanks.”  
“Sure!”  
“Can I be honest?”  
Mei looks puzzled.  
“Sure.”  
“You kind of reminded me of a goat when I first met you.”  
“Thanks!”  
“So I uh…”  
Gabu looks at his phone.  
“...I gotta go home, I’ve got studying to do.”  
“Really?! Me too. How about I call you and maybe we can study together!”  
“Sure sounds fun.”  
“Alright, as soon as I get home,I’ll call.”  
“Deal. Talk to you then.”  
“Great. Bye!”  
The two walk their separate ways.  
Once in a while,you meet that person...


End file.
